The Transfer
by MusicMakesMoments
Summary: Quinn Fabray is the captain of the soccer team. Rachel Berry is the newly transferred student, the two meet at a party at the start of their senior year. Sparks fly for the two, this is their story. Rated M for potential later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Transfer

Chapter 1

It was the weekend that Quinn Fabray finally returned to Lima after being sent to a soccer event with her coach, Sue Sylvester. On the bad side, she had missed the last two weeks of summer break, however on the plus side she had also missed the first week of school which was also a snooze fest anyway!

During this time she had kept in touch with only a select group of people, not including her family of course. Family was a very important thing to Quinn, Russell and Judy Fabray are by no means perfect, but they always did the best they could, strict but fair. Religious, but not bigots, which in the small town in Ohio was thankfully becoming more common. The group of friends that Quinn chose to keep in contact with day to day was her Glee club members. The club that she had joined to make her college application form look that much better had become so much more, the people she got to know became almost like a small family.

Sure, as the captain of the soccer team no one had expected her to join the schools Glee Club and become friends with such a mismatch of people however that was exactly what Quinn had done, it was something she actually really enjoyed doing as it was something that was different to what she was used to. When she had told her two best friends that she wanted to join, they were apprehensive at first however soon came around and thought it was an opportunity for all three girls.

It was nothing new for the three girls to be supportive of each other, they had been friends since they were kids and had always enjoyed spending time together. Santana Lopez, the fiery Latina was also the vice-captain of the soccer team and Britney S Pierce, the girlfriend of the Latina and also head cheerio of the schools cheerleading squad. While Santana was fiery and often wasn't too nice to other people but really the girl had a heart of gold that she only let those closest to her see.

Britney on the other hand was one of the nicest people you could ever meet, she was stern at times and if messed with her friends she was scarier than Santana at times. Being head cheerleader meant that she had to be tough, especially when they've been undefeated at all cheerleading events in the last four years – two of the years had been under Britney's leadership. Together the tall blonde and the Latina were a power couple but they weirdly never made Quinn feel like a third wheel – apart from when they started getting a bit frisky with each other.

Speaking of Britany and Santana, they had informed Quinn of a new member of the New Directions (the name of the Glee club), she was the same age as them and had just transferred from Caramel High. They had mentioned how the girl had a brilliant voice, and seemed nice enough but for some reason had been having a bit of a hard time with the other students at McKinley. One of them unfortunately being Sugar Motta – Quinn's "girlfriend", at least that's how Sugar saw herself. She had made it known that she had wanted to be with Quinn last year and after making out at one of the end of year parties had assumed the role. Of course, they were not official and in all seriousness Quinn didn't want to be in a relationship. This was her senior year and she was seriously hoping her hard work would pay off and she could land an Athletic scholarship. Plus she just wasn't really into Sugar like that.

Quinn was currently getting ready for the party that Puck was throwing as a kind of "Welcome Home" thing, the mohawked boy and the star soccer player had always been close.

Walking up Pucks driveway Quinn's excitement about seeing everyone again was growing, she had missed her friends trebly despite texting and calling most days and nights. Walking through the front door she was greeted by smiles from her peers, all coming to greet her with hugs and asking how the soccer event went.

After a while everything had calmed down a bit and it was just Santana and Quinn stood catching up, a couple of minutes later Brittany walked back into the room, "Hey Q, I want you to meet someone…" Quinn turned around to face the person Brit had brought over to introduce her to. That was the moment Quinn's eyes met the most beautiful set of brown eyes, framed with gorgeous brown hair, that were locked with hers she felt her heart skip a beat and butterflies erupt in her stomach. The small timid smile that appeared on the other girls face made Quinn smile brightly at her.

"Quinn Fabray meet Rachel Berry, the new member of the New Directions. I know you guys will get along brilliantly." Brittany finished off the introduction with a knowing smile in Quinn's direction and walked towards Santana and grabber her hand leading her away, letting the two girls have some space to talk and get to know each other a bit better.

After a couple of moments Quinn found it within herself to talk to the new girl. "Hi Rachel, it's nice to meet you finally, I've already heard so many good things about you!"

Rachel stuck out her hand to shake Quinn's, "Thank you, I've heard so many things about you too, it's nice to finally be able to put a face to the name." Rachel replied, a blush spreading on her cheeks, making her look even more adorable.

"All good I hope," replied Quinn with a cheeky wink, which only made Rachel's blush grow which in turn made the blonde smile thinking to herself "This girl is so cute!"

When Rachel's blush gets brighter Quinn realises she just said that out loud and her own blush begins to show, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that, not that I don't think you're cute, well I do, I just …" Quinn starts to ramble.

"Quinn calm down, it's okay, I think you're pretty cute too…" Rachel reply's with a shy smile. "So you're the resident soccer star huh? Did you have a good time at your soccer thing?" Rachel asked causing the blush on Quinn's cheeks to deepen, to hide the smile on her Rachel took a drink from the red solo cup in her hand – the taste of a strawberry wine cooler on her tongue.

"I mean I wouldn't say I'm a soccer star. I think that would inflate my ego too much, but yeah, I've been at a soccer meet with my coach. She wanted me to meet with scouts and everything else. So how are you fitting in?" Quinn asked with a big smile, something she couldn't stop appearing on her face, this girl was just too gorgeous and cute!

 _Calm down Quinn! You've barely been talking for 5 minutes, slow it down!_ Quinn thought to herself.

"Everyone has been really great actually, especially the other members of Glee club, it's nice to just have a group of people get along as they do…" Rachel finished, quickly dropping her eyes to the floor.

Quinn noticed this quickly and was confused, lifting Rachel's chin up gently with her hand, "Rach, what's wrong?" Quinn asked, concerned about the girls sudden change in demeanour.

"Erm, it's just that, some of the students haven't exactly been super welcoming since I started. I don't really know why I've kept to myself for the most part." Rachel started, "A couple of them just walked in and I don't want to cause any trouble at your party so I might just go." Rachel said, disappointed that she'd have to leave since she had only just started having a good time.

Looking around, Quinn noticed that the only people that have recently joined the party were some of the cheerios. "That's strange, the cheerio's don't normally pick on anyone.." As if on cue a pair of arms encircle Quinn's waist in a possessive way.

"Hey baby, why didn't you come over to mine when you got back?" Was asked in her ear, Quinn was sure the question was meant to be all seductive _(if it had been Rachel doing it, it definitely would have been.)_ , but with Rachel not meeting her gaze is became quite clear what Sugar had been up to since she'd been gone.

Turning around to face her, "Hey Sugar, I knew Puck was having this party and I didn't know I was supposed to?" Quinn knew Sugar thought there was something going on, but now was certainly not the time to put her completely straight as to what was going on between them.

"So you go away for three weeks, barely even talk to me, don't come round when you get back and when I do eventually see you, I find you with this loser. Whatever Q, come find me when you're ready to apologise!" Sugar storms away before Quinn has a chance to even say anything.

Sighing Quinn turns to Rachel, "I'm so sorry about her, I'm going to grab another drink and head outside to get some air, would you like want to come?" Quinn asks, offering her hand to Rachel

Weighing up her options Rachel knows she wants to say yes. However with the alcohol that is already in her system and the attraction she already feels towards Quinn, she's not sure she trusts herself not to make an idiot of herself. "Sure." Accepting the hand Quinn offered to her .

Unknown to them both Sugar is across the room watching them both intently.

A/N

Thanks for reading! So this is a reupload from a story I first uploaded a good couple of years ago, I've re-written certain parts and have an idea of where I want this to go. Please leave a review, I'll 100% upload quicker as they motivate me! :)


	2. Chapter 2

The Transfer

Chapter 2

Vodka had always been Quinn' drink of choice, this made walking into Puck's kitchen trying to find a drink much easier. Realising she was still holding Rachel's hand she quickly turned to give the brunette girl a shy smile before disconnecting their hands. Picking up a red solo cup and pouring 2 shots worth of vodka and topping it up with lemonade, Quinn took a drink – perfect.

"Hey, do you want anything or…" Quinn asks trailing off.

"I'm good, thank you though." Rachel brings her own red solo cup to her lips to have a sip of the wine cooler she's currently enjoying – not usually being one that drinks a lot Rachel sure is enjoying it.

Quinn nods and goes to open the patio doors to head outside, Rachel following close behind. Puck really does have a nice house and garden, he recently convinced his Mom to get a small fire pit and a couple of benches so they could be used for nights like this. A couple of people are hanging out in the pool together but no one looks to be near the fire pit which is where Quinn's going for. The fire looks to be dying so Quinn adds a few more pieces of firewood before taking a seat on the nearby bench.

Looking up she see's Rachel just lingering near the fire, "Hey, are you coming to sit down? I don't bite, unless you want me too." She flirts, Rachel blushes at this which is something Quinn can't help but find adorable.

"Sure, but won't Sugar be mad about you being out here with me? She already doesn't like me and I don't want to cause trouble in your relationship." Rachel says nervously, truth be told Sugar scared her – the moment she stepped foot in her new school she had issues with her but she had never said or done anything to the other girl to trigger the harsh words and the occasional slushie.

Quinn sighs at the mention of the other girl. "I think Sugar might've gotten then wrong idea from how we left things before I went away, we're not dating or anything but I'll talk to her once she's calmed down."

Rachel takes a second to process the new information, "That might be a good idea, she did seem quite upset Quinn."

"I know, but right now it would just make it worse. Especially if she's been drinking." Quinn takes a sip from her red solo cup as Rachel takes a seat next to her, "Anyway, enough about that, tell me about you. I want to know more about you…" Quinn asks, looking straight at Rachel, she can't help but stare as the glow from the fire lights up her face. _She's gorgeous._ Quinn thinks to herself.

"Well I don't think there's much to share, I'm a senior like you guys. I transferred from Carmel at the start of the year. I love to sing which is why I joined the New Directions, I want nothing more than to be on Broadway one day apart from maybe meeting Barbra Streisand – who is an absolute legend by the way!" Quinn can't help but smile at the girl, her excitement clear in her voice. "But that's enough about me, what about this amazing Quinn Fabray people keep telling me about." A playful look plays on Rachel's face as she has a drink from her own solo cup.

"I'm sure you've heard plenty from the sounds of it, but I'll pretend you haven't since half you stuff you hear around school is likely crap. I'm captain of the soccer team, Santana and Brit are two of the most important people in my life but please don't tell San I said that, she'll tease me forever," Both girls chuckle at this knowing it's pure truth, the Latina would absolutely wind Quinn up about it. "I like to sing and I love music, but I love to write, as for what the next year holds I have no idea but I'm hoping soccer helps with that." Quinn notices Rachel shiver and almost face palms, the poor girl isn't wearing a jacket and the fire really isn't as warm as it looks!

Putting her drink down and shuffling closer to the other girl, Quinn shrugs off her Vans hoodie and goes to wrap it around Rachel, "I'd hate for you to catch something because I dragged you out here."

"You didn't drag me anywhere, I wanted to be out here, with you." Rachel replies shyly, it was at that moment the girls eyes connected, suddenly realising how close they were to each other and how easy it would be to lean in – both girls wanted to, the connection between them clear as day, their eyes only looking away to look at the others lips only to find their way back. Seconds felt like minutes until Quinn made the first move, leaning in towards the brunette.

Slowly moving towards each other, lips where about to touch when a series of loud cheers and the sound of high fives make them jump and move away from each other slightly. _Jocks and their stupid keg stands!_ Quinn can't help but fume, this was a perfect moment and she wanted nothing more than to kiss Rachel – the brunette was having very similar thoughts until she checked her watch and noticed the time.

"Shoot! I have to go, I'm sorry Quinn but my dads are expecting me home." Both girls stand up at this, the air between them slightly awkward from their almost kiss, "but I'll see you at school on Monday?"

Quinn couldn't help but feel disappointed, she knew she couldn't make the girl stay – at least not without getting her in trouble. "Yeah sure, it sounds kind of stupid – but could I maybe walk you home? I hate the idea of a girl walking home on her own in the dark, especially after a party." Quinn asks shyly, thankfully it wasn't just a line either – her parents had raised her with the notion that a girl shouldn't walk home on her own in the dark.

Rachel couldn't help but smile genuinely at the girl which only made her blush, "That would actually be wonderful Quinn, are you sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all, I'm tired from all the travelling today anyway and at least this way I don't have to say goodnight just yet." Quinn reached for Rachel's hand and they both walked towards the house to leave.

Not letting go of Rachel's hand once Quinn made her goodbyes and made sure to thank Puck for the party, even though she knew the boy had used her return as an excuse to throw one. They were approaching the front door when a familiar face spotted them leaving, zeroing in on their joint hands.

"Baby! Where are you going?!" Sugar almost shouted as she approached them, "I thought we could maybe have a repeat of last time and see where the night goes…" She trails off, clearly only saying this for Rachel's benefit but also hopeful that Quinn would agree.

Holding onto Rachel's hand a little tighter so she wouldn't go anywhere, "Sugar, I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea about us. But nothing is going to happen and please stop calling me baby. I'll see you at school." Quinn quickly departed before Sugar had a chance to fully lose her shit.

It had been a couple of minutes since they left and neither girl had spoken a word, silent questions about what just happened lingered in the air unanswered.

"I'm really sorry again about Sugar, I promise there's nothing there…" Quinn starts before Rachel cuts her off.

"Hey don't worry about it, its fine. Now I don't know about you but tonight's been pretty great so why don't we focus on the time we have left before we have to go our separate ways." Rachel suggests, Quinn gratefully nods – very much wanting to forget about the whole thing with Sugar and how the girl might react on Monday. "Why don't we take it in turn asking each other questions?" Rachel suggests, "I'll go first, favourite colour?"

Quinn took a second to think about it, "I think red is a pretty strong colour but maybe yellow? How about you? And what's your favourite song at the moment?"

"I think some greens are quite beautiful, but purple for sure. As for song, I think I'd have to go Everywhere by Michelle Branch, you?"

"That's awesome! I really like Michelle Branch, but for me it has to be Fire up The Night by New Medicine – it's a killer running song." Quinn can't help but think about how easy all of this is and how natural it is just holding the other girls hand.

"I hate to cut this short, but this is me." Rachel brings them to a stop outside a nice modern looking house. "I've really enjoyed tonight Quinn, enough though it ended quite early. Are you sure you'll be okay getting home?"

Quinn smiles at the slightly shorter girl and tucks a stand of brown hair behind her ear, making Rachel blush. "I enjoyed it too, well maybe we can hang out sometime? I'll be fine, I live about 5 minutes from here."

Feeling a little brave, "I would really like that, maybe I could have your number and we could arrange something?"

Quinn nods and smiles, taking Rachel's phone from her and typing in her number in a new contact form and handing it back. "I guess I should go, I'd hate for you to get into trouble."

"Goodnight Quinn."

Quinn takes a step forward, "Goodnight Rachel." She leans down slightly to kiss the other girls cheek, not wanting to risk two almost kisses in one night.

Rachel blushes at the contact, and goes to walk away from Quinn. She opens the door slowly looking back up and meets Quinn's eyes as she closes the door with a shy smile on her face.

At that Quinn starts the walk home, a big smile on her face. Even though she didn't get to kiss Rachel she feels like tonight was great and she couldn't wait to see the other girl again. As she steps through her front door her phone vibrates in her pocket.

 _ ***Unknown***_

 _ **Hey, it's Rachel. I forgot to give you your hoodie back – sorry! Also please get home safe! Xo**_

 _ ***To Rachel***_

 _ **It's fine, keep hold of it for me. It looks cute on you anyway ;) I just got home, I hope you had a good time! Xox**_

Quinn was really happy Rachel had texted this quickly and if she was telling the truth she didn't ask for the hoodie back since it would give her another reason to talk to Rachel again. Looking around it looked like her parents had already gone to bed, slowly going up the stairs to get ready for bed, she kept a close eye on her phone.

 _ ***From Rachel***_

 _ **Well I can definitely say that you looked super cute in it! I had a great time, mostly down to a certain blonde but that might be the wine coolers talking! Xox**_

 _ ***To Rachel***_

 _ **Well thank you! I'm glad, I hope it's more than just the wine coolers because I really enjoyed spending time with a certain brunette. I hate to cut this short though, I'm almost falling asleep texting so I'll talk to you tomorrow? Sleep well xoxo**_

Quinn had gotten ready for bed while texting her reply and the reality of how tired she was had finally hit her.

 _ ***From Rachel***_

 _ **Okay it wasn't just the wine coolers, I just didn't want to look a fool! Sleep well Quinn, talk soon xoxo**_

With that Quinn crawled under the covers of her bed and with a beautiful brunette on her mind, she let sleep claim her.

 **A/N - I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story in general so far! I have the next chunk planned out so will update soon! Thank you for all the reviews, follows and fav's - they mean so much! :)**


End file.
